


white sheets and promises

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Just Married, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: She wanted to memorize every part of him until he was just as familiar to her as her own body.





	white sheets and promises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Logan and Mary for their help/encouragement with this fic! 
> 
> Can y’all believe those two deleted scenes we got? I’M FLAILING AND CRYING (and i gotta say that the pool scene really helped me finish this)
> 
> I figure with all this #RenewTimeless waiting that some fluffy, smutty Lyatt was in order! Please tell me what you think! I thrive on comments and kudos! <3

The weight of the new ring on her finger felt strange as she sat staring down at it. The glimmer of the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows onto the diamond sent a refraction of light shining on the white sheets, reminding her of another white dress on the floor of another bedroom in 1941. 

The sheets rustled behind her and warm, familiar arms wrapped around her waist, “Good morning, Mrs. Logan,” Wyatt murmured, as he settled his chin on her shoulder and softly kissed her cheek. 

“That's Professor Logan to you,” Lucy teased, turning her head to smile sweetly at him.

“Oh ho, excuse me, _Professor_ ,” Wyatt teased back, “I forgot I was married to a member of the academic profession.” 

Lucy snorted. “I doubt you forgot that. I do enough lecturing, of you and Rufus, every day that it's not easy to forget.”

“Oh, you know, I usually just tune you out when you start in on one of your historical rants.” Wyatt laughed, as she lunged at him, but got caught up in the winding sheet and instead tumbled off the bed.

“Lucy! _Shit_ , are you okay?”  
Wyatt continued to chuckle, as he came around the edge of the bed to help her up.

“You should be ashamed of treating your wife like this on our honeymoon,” Lucy huffed, but she let him help her up.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Wyatt smiled down at her, and her adorably messy bedhead, “Your _husband_ didn't expect you to be clumsy this early in the morning.”

“I’m always clumsy,” Lucy pouted, but her mood changed swiftly once Wyatt started pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck, his fingers entangled in her loose curls.

“If this is your way of distracting me, from that ‘tuning me out’ comment, it's only halfway working,” Lucy muttered, her head tipped back to give him better access.

“Only halfway, huh?” Wyatt asked, as he pulled back, a challenging look in his eyes. 

“Mhmm,” Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“I think you're trying to rile me up on purpose, _Professor_ ” Wyatt drawled, pulling her closer, his fingers tightening on her hips. 

“Is that what you think, _Master Sergeant_?” Lucy pulled his head down to hers, her thumbs slightly caressing the sides of his jaw, so close their noses were almost touching.

“Maybe I just want my new husband to make love to me,” Lucy murmured, her lips mere inches away from his.

“Do you _really_ think you're ready for that?” Wyatt’s voice turned hoarse, as she moved infinitesimally closer. 

“I am,” Lucy smiled, tilting her head and nuzzling her nose into his earlobe, causing him to shiver. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a surprised laugh that turned into a shriek, as he immediately lifted her off the ground and settled her on the bed.

“I thought you were ready,” he murmured against her neck, a teasing smile lifting one corner of his mouth and a dimple appearing in his cheek. 

“I was ready for _you_ , not for being hoisted into the air and tossed onto the bed,” Lucy huffed out a laugh, fingers carding through his hair, as he blew out a surprised breath against her neck, his eyebrows arched in astonishment.

“How else do you expect me to get you on the bed,” Wyatt asked, pulling away from her and dropping down next to her on the bed, “You’re like a foot too short.”

He gestured at the rolling set of steps that led to the high poster bed, apparently made that way for better circulation in the humid air of the Bahamas. 

Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes at her husband’s dramatics. “I could have used those stairs instead.”

Wyatt studied her for a minute and deciding that she probably wasn’t going to let this go, he tried another tactic.

Leaning over her, he trailed a finger down her arm, from her shoulder to her wrist, before lifting it to his lips and giving it a kiss. Lucy laid back, watching him with dark eyes, her slightly messy hair strewn across the white pillowcase. He lifted her other arm, this time licking against the beating pulse in her wrist before trailing kisses up to her elbow. Lucy’s chest rose and fell swiftly but she made no move towards him so he continued on with his teasing torture. 

He trailed his fingers up from her ankle, pushing the trailing white sheet out of the way as he made his way to her knee, fingers circling her kneecap before moving higher to her thigh. Wyatt looked on in satisfaction, his own heartbeat fast in his ears, as Lucy’s cheeks started brightening, a flush creeping up her neck.

“I don’t hear anymore complaints, Professor,” he drawled, a self-satisfied smirk quirking his lips.

Lucy’s dark, dilated eyes told him that he wouldn’t be hearing any complaints in the near future but he couldn’t help but tease her. He couldn’t remember ever being happier in his entire life, that’s what Lucy Preston did to him and she was finally, completely and totally his. 

He brushed his hand up the outside of her thigh as he leaned in to kiss her, her arms immediately circling his neck. Lucy’s smile making it more a meeting of teeth than of lips but he didn’t mind, they could kiss each other anywhere and any way they wanted for the rest of their lives.

The touch of their lips was just like the first time, exciting and surprising but their bodies were much more attuned to each other’s now. 

A touch of their tongues led to low groans from the both of them which sent her fingers scrambling for purchase in his hair as he tilted her chin for a better angle. 

Her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders as his lips traveled farther, meeting neck, collarbone and shoulder leaving a delicious trail of kisses. His lips found hers again, his tongue languid against hers but no less enticing than the fierce possessive kisses he had planted on her the night before. 

God, how she loved him and the want that coursed through her at even the smallest touch from him. She was eager for him, always, like parched land longing for the sweet caress of rain. 

She wanted to memorize every part of him until he was just as familiar to her as her own body. Her fingers trailed over his cheeks, the stubble rough against her sensitive fingertips. The old adage of ‘two becoming one’ taking on new meaning now that she knew what it was like to be apart from him and she never wanted to be separated again.

She wrapped her arms around him, the bunching of his muscles under her palms strangely erotic as his hands caressed her bare sides, his calluses causing goosebumps to erupt along her sensitive skin. She whimpered at the tightening of her nipples but then his hand was there, sending jolts of pleasure down to her core. 

Lucy shivered as his breath flowed over her, igniting senses that she didn’t know existed until him. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he took one nipple into his mouth, just the barest graze of his teeth against her and she almost jerked off the bed. He chuckled low in his throat at her reaction but she was too lost in sensation to care at the moment. 

She moaned his name, when his other hand trailed down lower, fingers searching for an even more sensitive area.

She gusted out a breathless plea once it seemed like he was going to stop but then gasped when one finger entered her. She bit her lip on another moan when he pressed another finger into her, his lips just as demanding, as his tongue stroked across hers.

She groaned his name when he pulled back for air but his fingers were still relentless and she grasped at his shoulders as the tension in her body slowly built to a peak. Her whimpers of pleasure were drowned out by her heartbeat pounding in her ears but Wyatt lifted her chin for a deeper kiss just as she went over the edge, her cry of his name lost against the sweep of his tongue. 

The aftershocks swept through her, each one a fainter echo of the one before until she was spent. Wyatt brushed her sweaty bangs away from her forehead, then pressed a kiss there before pulling her head down to rest against his chest.

Once her heartbeat finally slowed down, she glanced up at him, his self satisfied smirk causing her to roll her eyes at him.

“Shut up,” she finally blurted.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Wyatt laughed, when she glared at him, then caught her hand in his larger one as she attempted to smack him for being so smug. 

The glint of her wedding ring, drew her attention back to the metal band that meant she was now connected to this man forever — till death do us part — reminding her that she had all the time in the world to destroy him so pleasurably. 

Sitting up suddenly she straddled him, her tongue teasing at the seam of his lips as she prepared to make that payback happen very soon.


End file.
